A variety of batteries employ one or more electrodes having a tab extending from a substrate. The tab is often made from an aluminum foil. However, aluminum foil is often not sturdy enough to survive battery assembly, handling and/or certain applications where vibration and/or shock occurs. As a result, these tabs are often welded to a nickel plate to provide additional support. However, welding of the aluminum to nickel is often difficult. Further, the heat associated with this welding is often conducted through the tab and can damage the cell chemistry. As a result, there is a need for an improved electrode tab.